Reflections of Easter Past
by Kali1
Summary: Rogue reflects on her first Easter with Mystique and Destiny.


**Reflections of Easter Past**

_By Kali_

____

___**Author's Forward:** With Easter fast approaching. I started to daydream ideas of various superheros as little kids searching for their Easter baskets. Silly idea maybe. But maybe, I'll also write down quasi-Easter stories for other characters beside Rogue. Also, I'm attempting to write in Rogue's dialect. Hoping ya'all will bear with me._

Ya ain't here, Ah know that. Your ashes are scattered across the ocean waters. Momma told me all 'bout it. 'Bout how it seemed like a huge setup ta encourage her not ta dwell on mourning ya too long. The 'funeral' arrangements Ah mean. Very clever. Ya knew 'bout your death beforehand. Your 'destiny' as it were. And ya knew how Momma would react to it. 

Ah came here, 'cause this was our home. Mah first home after Ah ran away from mah folks. After Ah put Cody inta that coma. Where Raven first brought me ta live wit' her, and you. Our little hideaway in the woods. Not Xavier Mansion by any means, but Ah loved it. 

Another Easter is coming up awful fast. And all Ah can think 'bout is mah first Easter here. Ah was so withdrawn, and moody. A brat, if Ah'm honest wit' myself. But you and Momma.... ya were both so determined that Ah would enjoy myself. So ya went all out. Didn't matter that Ah was too old to believe in the Easter Bunny. Ah sure wasn't 'bout ta turn down free candy. What kid in their right mind woulda? 

Bought me a big ole stuffed bunny. As big as Ah was at the time. Cottontail and Ah had so many adventures together. Dragged that poor bunny all ovah the place. Still got 'im in my room at the mansion. Despite how many times the mansion's been destroyed, Ah still have managed ta find him in the wreckage. A miracle if Ah ever saw one. 

And that wasn't all. Ya bought me a rather ridiculous amount of jelly beans. All sorts of different flavors and colors. Ah had no idea that there were so *many* different flavors. Did you and Momma have trouble deciding which kind ta buy? Ah well, doesn't matter. Ah had a wonderful time playing jelly bean poker wit' the neighborhood kids for months on end. 

And the chocolate. ::giggle:: Well Ah kept that for myself. The other kids could buy their own damned chocolate as far as Ah was concerned. Ah kept it squirreled away, for anytime Ah had the craving. It took me almost two whole weeks ta eat that chocolate bunny you and Momma gave me. It was just that huge. Guess it was a good thing that you two were so strict about mah brushing mah teeth. Otherwise, the cavities, oh lord the cavities Ah woulda had. The mind boggles at the horror. 

But the best part was the Easter egg hunt at the local orphanage. All those fancy decorated eggs, and a real live Easter Bunny to boot. Ah thought the other adults were going to pass out from shock when they saw Momma. But Ah guess she managed ta convince them that it was just a "costume". The other kids, they loved it. She definitively made their day. 

If the other X-Men coulda seen her then.... Well..... The big, bad Mystique of the "Brotherhood of 'Evil' Mutants" morphing inta Peter Cottontail ta entertain a coupla orphaned kiddies. Who woulda thunk it? You. Ya probably suggested the idea ta her. Only you could have convinced her ta do it. Ya knew all the right strings to pull wit' her. Ya always did. 'Cause you knew Momma better than anybody else. 

She's angry with me. Thinks Ah abandoned her. Ah hate that. Ah'm always torn between mah responsibility and loyalty as an X-Men, and Momma. In Dallas..... That was the worst. Wit' Momma desperately trying ta keep me out of it. Regardless of the consequences. Ah know she did what she did 'cause she loved me, same wit' you. But it still hurt ta fight ya'll. Mah other family. Well, Ok, not including Spiral. That girl needed some major attitude adjustment. Hard ta believe she was once just Longshot's 'normal' lady love. Fortunately, Ali is a much better match wit' him. 

Still can't believe that Ali and Ah are friendly now. Never woulda believed it myself. All the hostility 'tween us when she first joined the group after Malice had possessed her. But she's gotten past it. They all have. Just like one big extended family. Even if we ain't always together, that doesn't mean we wouldn't help another member of the family who's in need. 

Speakin' of family. Ah'm sorry Ah let you and Momma think Ah was dead all those months ago, after Dallas. Ah didn't know that Ah would never see you again. Ah just didn't know. Ah'm so sorry. Ah just hope you knew how important you were ta me. 

Ah'm dating someone new. Remy and Ah went our separate ways. We decided that was best. Despite all our wishes ta the contrary we were constantly hit by roadblocks. Not just the one involving mah power. Ah wish.... 

Anyhow, ya knew him, my new fella. It's Petey. The big metal X-guy. Ya know, the guy with the literal abs of steel. Have ta admit, Ah always found his...... physique attractive. Just never had the time, or the inclination ta do anything 'bout it before. Also, Ah guess Ah saw him and Kitty as star-crossed lovers. Always finding their way back ta each other no matter what. Anyhow.... 

We found out recently that Ah could touch Petey in his metal form. Without the transfer of mah powers. It was wonderful. It was beautiful. But Ah have ta admit, that Ah'm afraid that the physical might be all there is ta our relationship. Oh, we've been friends a long time. And we've shared a lot of heartache and grief. But what else do we really have in common? He's Petey-pureheart and Ah'm the girl who use ta take on Dazzler for kicks. 

And now, now Ah lead one of the X-teams. Crazy, ain't it? Did ya see that in your mind's eye, Irene? Did ya? Ah never woulda dreamt of it, just a few short years ago. But, Ah'm gonna try mah best. Follow the examples that Scotty, Ororo, Fuzzy, and Wolvie set before me. And Ah'm gonna try an use the techniques Momma used when leading the Brotherhood. The best ones Ah mean. 

Now Scotty is up there wit' you. His body may be alive, but his soul..... Well anyhow, please tell him hi for me if you can. Tell him, we all miss him. We all miss our 'Cyke'. ::Sniff:: Didn't mean ta get all teary-eyed on ya. Just missing the both of ya right now. Keep on thinking 'bout how Cyke woulda handled the situations we keep on getting mixed up in. Wolvie tells me that's pointless. But Ah can't help it. 

This has been real nice. But Ah'd better go. Can't leave the brood for too long, ya understand. Ah'll come visit again real soon. If ya'all will have me. Ah don't know, perhaps it's unnecessary to make the trip down here, ta talk to ya. But, it feels like Ah'm coming home in some weird way. It's as if.... naw. Ah've talked long enough as it is. 

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters belong to Marvel comics. This fan-fiction is meant as pure, harmless fun, and as such, no profit is being made from it.


End file.
